


Inevitable

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [378]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She is only useful to them in providing information on how and where they will find Damien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 September 2016  
> Word Count: 469  
> Prompt: inside  
> Summary: She is only useful to them in providing information on how and where they will find Damien.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will be honest that this doesn't quite feel finished to me. It feels a bit rushed and info dump-y, and I'm not entirely sure how I could fix that here, so that means I get to come back to this at some point in the future and try again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When Lyons and his goons drag her into the monastery, she takes a brief few seconds to thank God for the heat. Despite it being late June, the night has felt colder than she can remember for this time of year. Perhaps that's because of what she's been involved in. Or it might be the slowly oozing wound in her side, thanks to Damien Thorn's twisted version of gratitude for what she tried to do for him. She can't really blame him though, given that she failed in saving him from the darkness that Satan has planned for him and the rest of the world.

The last thing she ever thought would happen as a result of her exorcism attempt is the acceleration of Satan's plans for domination and destruction. Lyons proved that to her out by the grave when they caught up to her. The fact that he would murder her fellow nuns only proves that he has no scruples and will not allow anyone who contradicts him and his wishes to live. She is only useful to them in providing information on how and where they will find Damien.

When she is dragged into her room, and sees Veronica's body with Ann Rutledge standing vigil over her, Greta knows that her life truly is forfeit. Even before Rutledge promises her death before sunset, she is aware of her superfluity. She only hopes that the end will be merciful and quick, no matter how much of a pipe dream that likely is.

Her fight with Rutledge takes more out of her than she ever wants to admit. That adamant fanaticism for Satan and the Antichrist is terrifying and brings only pain and fear in its wake. If only she could find a way to change the woman's mind, save one last soul before her death. It has to mean something. She cannot meet God with yet another failure on her hands. So much blood, so much pain, so much _fear_ in the world as a result of what these people believe. 

If this were any other situation, she would help the woman grieve her loss. She can counsel loss and a return to the light, but this is not a typical situation by any stretch of the imagination. As dawn approaches, her time on Earth dwindles. One last attempt to appeal to Rutledge's goodness, her maternal side, backfires. It only reinforces the sensation that her death will be slow and painful.

As she lies in the grave, fellow nuns beneath her and Amani sprawled half on top of her, she returns to her prayers to God for forgiveness. With each shovelful of dirt tossed onto them, her hopes of rescue and forgiveness wither away. Entombed in the wound of the world seems a fitting death in the end.


End file.
